Stütz dich auf mich
by ChocoBetty
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte über Stella, die am Ende von „Tödliche Nähe“ [„All Access“] und danach spielt. Beinhaltet Spoiler für diese Folge. Deutsche Fassung meiner englischen Fic Lean on me.


**Stütz dich auf mich – Lean on me**

**Original-Titel:** Lean on me

Dies ist die Übersetzung meiner ersten englischen FanFiction, und diese Übersetzung ist längs überfällig.

**Zusammenfassung:** Eine kleine Geschichte über Stella, die am Ende von „All Access" („Tödliche Nähe") und danach spielt. Beinhaltet Spoiler für diese Folge.

**Disclaimer:** CSI:NY gehört mir nicht. Ich liebe es einfach nur mir die Charaktere zu schnappen und etwas über sie zu schreiben. Mir gehören auch nicht die Lieder, die mich zu dieser Fic inspiriert haben. Sie sind das Eigentum ihrer Urheber.

**Autoren-Anmerkung**: Inspiriert durch den Song „Lean on me". Ich kenne das Lied aus dem Film „28 Tage". Ein weiteres Lied, dass ich für eine einzige Zeile in dieser Geschichte verwendet habe ist „You've got a friend" von Carole King. Ich denke, dass beide Lieder einfach zu treffend sind um sie nicht zu verwendet. „Lean on me" musste nur einfach auch der Titel dieser Geschichte sein.

* * *

**Stütz dich auf mich - Lean on me**

Stella dachte, sie könnte damit umgehen. Sie dachte, sie wäre in der Lage wieder zurück in ihr Apartment zu gehen, auch nachdem was Frankie ihr angetan hatte. Sie rühmte sich selber eine starke Person zu sein, und als solche konnte sie es sich einfach nicht vorstellen, nicht zu dem Ort zurückzugehen an dem alles passiert war. Aber sie war nicht so stark wie sie dachte, dass sie es sein würde. Sie hatte gerade ihr Zuhause betreten als alles wieder auf sie einstürzte: Die schlechten Erinnerungen: Wie sie ihr Heim betreten hatte und Frankie da war, wie er ihr nachlief, als sie versuchte zu entkommen und wie er sie schlug, wie er sie in ihr Gesicht schlug.

Sie versuchte ihre Wohnung etwas aufzuräumen, aber sie musste einfach der Tatsache ins Auge sehen, dass sie nicht stark genug war. Frankie hatte sie zerbrochen. Er hatte ihre Stärke zerbrochen, mit jedem Schlag, mit jeder Kleinigkeit, die er ihr angetan hatte. Sie war den Tränen nahe als sie ein paar Kleidungsstücke in die Tasche auf ihrem Bett schmiss. Sie wusste, dass sie von diesem Ort weg musste.

Mac hatte ihr angeboten sich ein Hotelzimmer zu nehmen. Aber Stella wollte nicht an einem Ort sein, den sie nicht kannte, wo niemand für sie da war. Der Gedanke daran irgendwo an einem unbekannten, einsamen Ort zu sein ängstigte sie so sehr, dass sie fast panisch wurde. Sie dachte, dass es einfacher wäre, wenn sie zu Hause wäre, aber gerade hatte sie sich selber bewiesen, dass sie falsch lag. Es war die Hölle. Vielleicht war ein Hotelzimmer gar nicht so schlecht, aber es machte ihr immer noch Angst. Allein sein, das wäre wie… Sie konnte es noch nicht mal beschreiben, wie sie sich fühlen würde. Die ganze Zeit nach dem Zwischenfall mit Frankie war irgendjemand bei ihr gewesen, und jetzt war sie ganz allein.

Es würde nicht funktionieren. Sie war so froh, dass Flack im Krankenhaus die ganze Zeit bei ihr gewesen war. Und dann war sie nicht in der Lage gewesen ihre Schwäche Mac zu zeigen. Sie hätte in der Lage sein sollen, aber sie konnte es einfach nicht. Sie hatte sich schlicht und ergreifend geweigert ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr sie das alles mitgenommen hatte. Er bot ihr alle Hilfe an, aber er bot ihr nicht das Eine an, was sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt wirklich brauchte: Einen Freund. Jemanden, auf den sie sich stützen könnte.

Ein letzter Blick auf die Skulptur, die Frankie für sie gemacht hatte. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen sie zu sehen. Es fühlte sich so an, als wenn eine große Last von ihren Schultern genommen würde, als sie ihr Apartment verließ. Draußen winkte sie ein Taxi heran. Sofort hielt eins. Als sie sah, dass es sich um eine weibliche Taxifahrerin handelte war sie wirklich erleichtert. Sie nannte ihr die Adresse und lehnte sich einfach in den Sitz zurück, ihre Tasche neben sich. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie oder er reagieren würde, wenn sie ankäme.

Stella wusste, dass es vielleicht ein Fehler war, dies zu tun, aber sie musste es einfach tun. Sie brauchte jemanden bei sich, sie brauchte einen Freund. Und die einzige Person an die sie denken konnte war er.

Auf Macs Türschwelle stehend war sie versucht umzudrehen und zu gehen. Sie wusste, dass sie stark gewesen war zu diesem Ort zu kommen, also klopfte sie. In dem Moment als Mac die Tür öffnete fiel sie einfach in seine Arme und begann zu weinen. Die Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen ihr Gesicht hinunter. Und da war nichts, was sie tun konnte, um sie zu stoppen. Mac legte einfach nur seine Arme um sie, gab ihr seine Stärke mit seiner Umarmung. Er hielt sie während er sie in sein Apartment führte, die Tür schloss bevor sie zu seinem Sofa gingen. Da war nur eine einzige Sache, die er für sie tun konnte: Für sie da sein.

Er reichte ihr ein Taschentuch, sie schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, dankbar, dass er da war. Er fragte nichts, total ungewöhnlich für jemanden, der ein Detective war. Aber er fühlte einfach, dass sie nicht noch mehr Fragen brauchte. Flack hatte sie verhört während sie im Krankenhaus gewesen war. Mac hatte alle Details die er brauchte von Flack erhalten. Es war Don, der ihm gesagt hatte, wie schwer es für Stella war darüber zu reden. Er wollte sie einfach nicht noch mehr quälen.

_Wenn sie reden will, dann wird sie reden._

Das war alles woran er denken konnte während er sie immer noch hielt. Vielleicht war alles was sie brauchte, dass er da war. Er ließ Stella wissen, dass sie einen Freund hatte, dass er da war. Und Mac tat es schon leid, dass er es ihr nicht früher gesagt hatte. Don war da gewesen und es hatte sich einfach nicht richtig angefühlt. Also war er in seinem typischen Boss-Modus geblieben, als er ihr sagte, dass sie für einige Zeit nicht würde arbeiten können. Und dann war da das Lächeln gewesen, als er mit ihr über das Hotelzimmer sprach, so dass er ihr nicht sagte, dass sie zu ihm, zu ihm nach Hause, kommen könnte. Er dachte, dass Stella vielleicht einfach nicht in Gegenwart eines Mannes sein wollte.

Jetzt wusste er, dass er ihr die Umarmung hätte geben sollen. Es war zu spät die Dinge jetzt noch zu ändern. Das Einzige, was er in diesem Moment noch tun konnte war für sie da zu sein. Und das tat er. Er hielt sie fast die ganze Nacht, ließ sie weinen, bot ihr Tee, Kaffee, Wasser an, und hielt sie wieder.

Irgendwann bettete sie ihren Kopf auf seinem Schoß. Er ließ es geschehen. Es war Stella, seine Freundin, und er war ihr Freund. Sie waren durch so viele Dinge gemeinsam gegangen, und gemeinsam würden sie auch dies durchstehen.

_Stütz dich auf mich, wenn du nicht stark bist, ich werde dir Stärke geben um weiterzumachen…  
(Lean on me, when you're not strong, I'll give you strength to carry on…)_

Das war genau das, was er tun würde.

**- Ende -**


End file.
